Le bonheur au pas de la porte
by luwelin
Summary: Hermione a l'impression d'avoir gaché sa vie. Son mari ne l'aime pas et elle a perdu son premier enfant... Elle tombe dans le désespoir lorsque ressurgi une ancienne amitié... DMHG


**Note de l'auteur : ( désolé mais fanfic ne m'a pas enregistré mes modif donc il n y apas de tiret en début de dialogue! )**

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilou de nouveau avec une nouvelle fic…. Oui je sais je devrai finir les autres avant d'en commencer une nouvelle mais que voulez vous ? L'inspiration fuse et j ai des tas d'idées….

Mais je vous promets que le 4eme chapitre de « Perdu(e) entre deux seins » arrivera bientôt et je compte aussi me remettre à « Quand le destin s'acharne » parce que l'air de rien ça fait un moment que j'ai plus rien publié….

Pour ce qui est de « Le journal d'Hermione », c'est à Zeeve léloula qu'il faut se plaindre parce que c'est elle qui a le 3eme chapitre et en même temps je lui fait un peu de pub… Allez lire ses fics si vous êtes fan du couple HG/DM, elles sont géniales…

Donc encore désolée si vous attendiez un nouveau chapitre mais cette fic ça faisait vraiment très longtemps que je voulais la publier… Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et pour changer c'est encore un couple HG/DM mon préféré !

Bisous a tous…

**Disclaimer : **

Cette histoire sort de mon petit cerveau excepté les personnages principaux qui appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling….

**Petite note finale :**

Gros bisous à ma yékéya, j'ai changé quelques détails pour éviter des confusions comme celles que tu as eu… Non les fantômes ne frappent pas aux portes !

Bisous à Milou qui a suivi de prés mes fics et qui n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que j'écrive et pour connaître la suite ! Un peu de patience Milou !

Et puis bien entendu de Gros bisous à ma Babar que j'aime très fort et qui est toujours l'une des premières à me mettre des reviews….

**Je dédie cette fic à ma petite Marie (ou Winnie l'ourson). Je te promets ma chérie que cette fois je ferai un happy end !**

**Le bonheur sur le pas de la porte**

**Une amitié qui renait...**

Ma chérie, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de sa mère et tourna la tête vers elle…

Hum … ?

C'était reparti… pour la énième fois depuis une semaine sa mère lui demandait si tout allait

bien !

Mais comment pouvait elle savoir si tout allait bien ?

C'était une question qu'elle ne s'était plus posée depuis très longtemps…

Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle avait le regard perdu dans sa tasse, ses yeux se reflétaient sur la surface noire et fumante de son café, image troublée cependant par le mouvement répétitif de la cuillère, qui tournait, s'arrêtait et reprenait sa danse alors que le dernier grain de sucre avait fondu depuis un moment.

Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le soleil ramenait ses derniers rayons derrières les collines qui s'assombrissaient.

Le ciel abandonnait son bleu turquoise contre des couleurs allant du orange au rose.

Les rues étaient de plus en plus calmes au fur et a mesure que la journée se finissait.

Certains étaient rentrés du travail pour retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer, d'autres étaient restés faire des heures supplémentaires n'ayant personnes qui les attendaient chez eux.

Et elle, que faisait elle ici ? Elle ne le savait même pas.

Elle était là, assise sur une chaise en osier qui devait avoir son âge, à tourner une cuillère dans un café qui commençait a refroidir et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de boire.

De toute façon les cafés de sa mère ressemblaient plus à du jus de chaussettes qu'à du café.

Pourquoi avait elle le sentiment d'avoir inévitablement gâché toute sa vie ?

Elle se sentait vieille et elle n'avait que 27 ans…

Elle avait l'impression que le temps l'avait usé comme un morceau de verre poli par la mer et qui sous le poids de milliers de vagues perd toute forme et tout se qui le caractérisait pour ressembler à un simple galet transparent.

Le temps l'avait rendue ainsi, transparente et insignifiante…

Sa vie, elle l'aurait donnée au premier mendiant qu'elle aurait croisé dans la rue.

Mais bien sûr personne ne pouvait comprendre ça car, à première vue, sa vie avait l'air d'être… supportable. Elle vivait en couple, elle avait de l'argent, une belle maison…

Mais si on grattait un tant soit peu la couche dorée, on se rendait compte que sa vie n'avait rien d'enviable.

Elle ne travaillait pas. Même si elle avait brillement réussit son diplôme et qu'elle avait adoré ses premières années en tant qu'auror, elle avait du mettre fin a ce travail après une fausse couche en presque fin de terme.

Cela avait tourné très mal car elle avait perdu énormément de sang, ce qui avait causé des lésions graves dans son organisme. Elle passa 2 jours entiers dans le coma et fut hospitalisée au moins 1 mois après l'accouchement.

Les médecins lui donnaient peu de chance pour qu'elle arrive un jour a tomber de nouveau enceinte et elle n'avait fait aucun examen par peur de leur donner raison.

Elle avait du affronter cet épisode tragique de sa vie seule, avec sa mère bien entendu mais sans lui… Il était entré dans une colère folle contre elle lorsqu'elle avait perdu leur enfant, une colère qui passa peu a peu avec le temps.

Mais ce jour là, le jour le plus horrible de sa vie, le jour ou sa seule raison de vivre n'avait même pas eu la chance de pousser un cri. Ce jour là, où était il ?

A un séminaire… s'entendit elle répondre à voix haute.

Pardon, de quel séminaire parles tu ma chérie ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle avait pensé trop fort.

Rien maman, je réfléchissais… ! Répondit elle à sa mère.

Mione, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu… tu as encore si mauvaise mine ! Tu n'as pris aucune couleur depuis ta sortie de la clinique !

Maman, j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de perfectionner mon bronzage, tu ne crois pas ?

Je sais ma chérie, mais je me fais du souci. La perte de cette enfant t'a mise dans un sale…

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maman. Et puis cette enfant, même si elle n'a pas vécu, elle s'appelait Jinna…

Je connais le nom de ta fille Hermione mais je pense que tu devrais en parler à Matt pour…

Oh arrête avec Matt ! Matt, Matt, Matt, tu n'as que lui a la bouche ! Tu penses un peu à ce que J'AI envie de faire ? Je te signale que Matt n'est jamais là, alors pour lui parler je risque d'avoir du mal ! Et puis qu'est que tu as avec lui ? Il t'a donné de l'argent pour que tu fasse sa promo ou quoi ?

Hermione, je t'en prie, tu t'emportes pour rien !

Non je ne m'emporte pas pour rien ! Matt n'est pas celui que tu crois maman !

Mais comment peux tu dire ça Hermione ? Matt est un garçon gentil, il est le fils que je n'ai jamais eu !

Oui le fils que tu n'as jamais eu… C'est dur quand même ! A la place tu as du de contenter de moi ! Mais tu sais tu aurais pu avorter et retenter ta chance ça m'aurai évité pas mal de soucis…

_Mauvaise réplique Hermione ! C'est de la méchanceté gratuite ! _

Mais ces réparties acides étaient très nombreuses ces temps ci.

Pardon maman, je… je ne voulais pas dire ça !

_Si tu le voulais ! Bien sûr que tu le voulais et tu le penses en plus !_

Je sais Hermione, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment et je pense sincèrement…

Maman ! Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant, il est tard…

Mais tu n'as même pas fini ton café !

Hermione se leva, pris son sac, embrassa sa mère et descendit dans la rue.

La nuit tombait petit à petit, dissipant dans l'atmosphère un air frais et léger.

Elle marcha le long du trottoir du lotissement de Coverstreet pour parcourir les 600 mètres qui la séparaient de chez elle.

Elle avait emménagé avec son mari, ou plutôt, l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans ce lotissement moldu.

Matt n'avait jamais voulu se marier.

« Je peux t'offrir autant de bagues que tu le souhaites ! Lui avait il répondu un soir lorsqu'elle lui avait implicitement parlé d'une éventuelle union.

Ce n'est jamais qu'un symbole totalement inutile. Et puis tu le sais très bien, tes « origines » pourraient nuire à mon image et à ma carrière ».

_Ce n'est pas important, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le mariage non plus !_

_Mais si ! Bien sûr que tu voulais te marier mais tu n'as jamais eu le courage de lui poser cet ultimatum ! Tu aurais eu trop peur qu'il te quitte !_

Matt n'avais jamais accepté qu'Hermione soit une sorcière.

Son frère, Dan, était un sorcier.

Matt n'avais pas hérité de ce côté la de sa famille et il avait détesté son frère depuis l'âge ou il avais appris ce mot.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais, absorbée par ses pensées, elle avait dévié de son chemin et elle se trouvait maintenant dans le parc de Coverstreet.

Elle aimait cet endroit. Tout était très calme et paisible. Elle avait passé des journées heureuses ici au début de sa relation avec Matt.

Mais ce temps était à présent révolu.

Elle s'assit sur un banc en face de l'étang aux canards. Elle promena ses doigts sur le bois usé par la pluie et elle y trouva deux initiales gravées grossièrement au couteau.

Un H et un M entourés d'un cœur.

Elle y croyait tellement à tout ça.

_Tu t'es fait rouler ma fille…_

_Non tout était parfait à l'époque ! Matt m'aimait… C'est moi qui ai tout gâché…_

_Ne soit pas stupide, il ne t'a jamais aimé mais tu es trop aveugle pour…_

_Ca suffit !_

Cette voix qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête devenait insupportable.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Son « mari » ne l'aimait pas ou du moins rejetait une partie de ce qu'elle était, ce qui revenait

pratiquement à la même chose.

Elle avait perdu son premier enfant, la petite Jinna, et elle n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil.

Elle se réveillait toutes les nuits après des cauchemars horribles qu'elle oubliait à chaque fois

et personne n'était là pour la consoler, seulement une place vide.

Une place que Matt devrait occuper mais il n'était jamais à la maison.

Bonsoir madame !

Hermione tourna vivement la tête, surprise, vers la petite voix qui venait de la saluer.

Devant ses yeux se tenait une petite fille magnifique.

_On dirait un ange !_

_Les anges n'existent pas ma vieille !_

La gamine restait planté devant elle en attendant sûrement une réponse à son bonsoir.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, non, plutôt de l'admirer, comme si cette

_(ange)_

petite fille venait d'ailleurs.

_Pourtant elle est tout à fait normale…_

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés parsemés de reflet châtains, des yeux tachetés de marrons et de vert.

Mais ce qui intrigua Hermione, c'était la façon dont cette petite chose arrivait à paraître si

(_froide_)

vivante malgré la pâleur de son teint.

Et pourquoi avait elle l'impression de connaître cette petite fille,

Bonsoir, fini par répondre Hermione avec un grand sourire, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas madame. Je pense que je me suis perdue parce que je ne retrouve pas ma maman. En… en fait je ne connais pas cet endroit, pas du tout. Et puis j'ai froid, j'ai si froid !

Attend ne bouge pas, lui dit Hermione qui se retourna pour attraper son sac, j'ai un pull sur moi. Tu n'as qu'à le mettre et je t'emmènerais…

Quand Hermione se retourna la petite fille n'était plus là et sous la surprise elle en fit tomber son sac.

_Mais où est elle ?_

_Elle a disparu !_

_Mais bien sûr ! C'est bien connu les petites filles s'évaporent souvent dans la nature en un clin d'œil ! Non, elle a du se sauver…_

_Ouai ben alors elle court vraiment vite._

Monsieur ! Hé monsieur ! Demanda Hermione à un passant. Vous n'auriez pas vu une petite fille qui serait…

Le passant apeuré accéléra le pas et disparu. Les folles étaient si nombreuses de nos jours qu'on ne pouvait plus savoir sur qui on allait tomber.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. La nuit était tombée et elle était seule dans le parc. Toute seule.

Un frisson la parcouru, elle ramassa rapidement son sac et repartit en direction de sa maison.

Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et entra chez elle.

La maison était sombre et calme. Matt était encore absent.

Dans un soupir elle enleva sa veste et la pendit dans l'entrée.

Elle rejoignit la cuisine, posa son sac sur une chaise, enleva ses chaussures en quelques secondes et s'approcha du frigo. Matt lui aurait peut être laissé un mot.

_Bingo !_

Un petit morceau de papier adhésif était collé sur la porte.

_Alors, laissez moi devinez : il est à une de ses soirées mondaines pour je ne sais quel docteur de mon cul et il ne rentrera pas avant demain matin._

Puis elle pu lire ces quelques mots :

_Encore une soirée pour l'inauguration du cabinet du Docteur Lensbury._

_Ne m'attends pas. On se voit demain matin._

_Matt._

_Encore gagné…_

Wow, on sent tellement de tendresse dans tes mots Matt ! J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux ! Dit elle avec un ton écœuré.

Elle attrapa le morceau de papier et le jeta après l'avoir soigneusement réduit à l'état d'une boulette quasi microscopique.

Elle se prépara un thé et alluma la télé.

Elle n'avait pas faim ce soir, comme pratiquement tous les soirs.

Depuis sa fausse couche elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, elle le savait mais elle s'obstinait à ne rien avaler.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder à cette heure tardive ou seulement des talk show toujours aussi pathétiques.

On pouvait voir sur l'écran un couple assis sur un fauteuil et qui se disputait amèrement.

Comment les gens peuvent ils se rendre aussi ridicules en public ? Se demanda t elle.

Le thème de l'émission était : Mon mari me trompe avec ma meilleure amie ; et le public les huait et balançait sur la scène toutes sortes de projectiles.

Mon Dieu, se dit elle, le monde est en train de sombrer… Et moi avec !

Elle bu la dernière gorgée de thé qu'il lui restait et monta se coucher.

Son lit lui semblait bien grand depuis un petit moment.

Elle se changea et entra sous les draps.

Elle posa sa tête contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Sur son réveil était affiché 11 : 54 pm.

_- Où suis-je ?_

_Elle ouvra les yeux dans un immense couloir blanc._

_-Non pas encore ce rêve !_

_Elle était seule, pieds nus et portait une longue robe blanche vaporeuse qui ondulait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait._

_Le sol était froid. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il était carrelé de blanc et gris._

_Elle releva la tête et, en un éclair, le silence d'église fut rompu par un cri abominable, un cri de détresse et de souffrance._

_Elle se mit à courir mais le couloir avait l'air de ne jamais se terminer._

_-Où êtes vous ? Je ne vous vois pas !_

_Puis soudain, elle se retrouvait devant une grande porte bleue._

_Sur le coté, elle pouvait lire le numéro 217._

_-Ma chambre d'hôpital…_

_Elle avança doucement la main vers la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la fit basculer en arrière._

_Elle repris son équilibre et observa la scène._

_Deux femmes en blanc sortaient de la pièce, un air affolé sur le visage, avec des blouses et des linges maculés de sang._

_-Je vais me réveiller… C'est toujours à ce moment là que je me réveille…_

_Elle commençait à percevoir la sensation des draps contre sa peau lorsque une main glacée lui attrapa la cheville._

_Elle eu juste le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir la petite fille du parc, blanche comme la mort, rampant sur le sol._

_Ses yeux étaient vides et encerclés de cernes, ses lèvres étaient bleues._

_-J'ai froid !_

_Du sang ! Sa bouche était remplie de sang !_

Hermione se réveilla dans un sursaut et laissa échapper un cri de terreur.

Elle s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle.

J'AI TRES FROID !

Elle était encore là ! La petite fille !

Du sang coulait de sa bouche et tombait sur les draps blancs d'Hermione.

Sa main blanche en putréfaction s'approcha de la figure de la rouquine.

Hermione poussa un grand cri, ferma les yeux.

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut complètement en nage.

Elle sorti de son lit à toute vitesse et regarda a nouveau dans sa chambre.

Personne.

La pièce était déserte, calme et sombre.

Elle regarda ses draps mais ne vit aucune tache de sang.

Son réveil affichait 02 :35 am.

Elle se rassit sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle commençait doucement à se calmer quand on frappa de grands coups contre sa porte d'entrée.

Elle mis un peignoir et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement.

_Qui peut bien frapper à ma porte à 3h00 du matin ?_

BAM BAM BAM

Qui es là ? demanda t elle d'une voix étranglée.

BAM BAM BAM

Elle descendit devant la porte et empoigna la batte de baseball qui était appuyée contre le mur de l'entrée.

Elle pris une grande inspiration et répéta :

Qui est là ?

Excusez moi madame de vous déranger si tard mais je viens de tomber en panne devant chez vous et ma voiture ne veut plus démarrer. Vous serez t il possible de …

Hermione ouvrit la porte soulagée.

… m'aider ?

La voix de l'homme mourut sous l'effet de la surprise.

Hermione resta sans voix, la bouche ouverte en un A d'étonnement puis en regardant le jeune homme en face d'elle elle parvint à articuler difficilement.

Ma… Malfoy ?

Granger ? ( oh my god comme dirai chandler !)

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Draco Malfoy se tenait là, debout, devant elle.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer des pieds à la tête puis il prit la parole.

Je … Je peux entrer ou tu me déteste toujours autant ?

A ces mots Hermione sortit de sa contemplation.

Quoi ? Euh…oui oui… euh non je veux dire… enfin je dis pas oui pour te dire que je te déteste parce que je ne te déteste plus du tout , je disais oui tu peux entrer mais non je te déteste pas … Tu…

Donc je peux entrer ? Demanda un nouvelle fois Draco amusé de voir Hermione si mal à l'aise.

Euh… oui je … entre je t'en prie ! Répondit la rouquine en se poussant de l'encadrement de la porte .

Merci…

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle.

C'est magnifique chez toi ! S'exclama t'il. Tu dois bien gagner ta vie, je me trompe ?

Oui totalement ! Répondit Hermione. C'est mon… mari qui gagne bien sa vie, moi je ne travaille pas !

Comment ? Hermione Granger, la grande Hermione Granger à qui l'avenir promettait une si belle carrière, cette Hermione Granger ne travaille pas ? Comment est ce possible ?

Je… je n ai pas envie d'en parler…

Oh !... Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée ce n'était pas mon intention !

Draco se donna une tape sur le front.

Qu'est ce que je peux sortir comme connerie moi parfois !

Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas ! Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Ben comme tu le vois, toujours égal à moi-même ! Répondit Draco.

Tu as beaucoup changé je trouve…

C'est possible, en mieux j'espère ? Demanda t il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione se mit a rougir faiblement.

Toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé Mione ! Continua Draco.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant les yeux dans les yeux, un instant qui leur paru une éternité. Ils étaient là à s'observer fixement sans prononcer une seule parole et chacun se rendait compte à quel point ils avaient grandi et comme le temps leur avait été bénéfique.

Tu es vraiment très jolie, commença Draco, je n'aurai jamais cru que…

Tu veux du thé ? Le coupa Hermione.

Oui merci …

Elle disparu aussitôt dans la cuisine laissant son invité seul dans le salon.

Le jeune homme fit le tour de la table basse et s'arrêta devant le buffet. Sur celui-ci étaient disposés des cadres contenant de nombreuse photos de Hermione et de son mari, photos qui , au grand étonnement de Draco, n'étaient pas sorcières.

Vous allez bien ensemble tous les deux ! Remarqua Draco en tendant une photo à Hermione qui venait de revenir dans la pièce.

Elle posa le plateau de thé sur la petite table et s'approcha de Draco pour saisir le cadre.

Oui c'est ce que tout le monde pense ! Répondit t'elle en observant la photographie.

Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Draco en examinant l image.

Il reprit le cadre des mains d'Hermione.

Je t'imagine très bien avec ce style d'homme !

Ce style d'homme ? Et dans quelle catégorie placerai tu Matt ? Demanda la rouquine.

Matt ?

Oui Matt, mon mari ! Indiqua Hermione en posant son doigt sur la photo.

Et bien, continua Draco, un homme charmant, avec une très bonne situation, intelligent, qui t'aimerai et qui t'offrirai une belle vie remplie d'amour !

Ah oui ! Moi aussi je me vois très bien avec ce style d homme, mais Matt ne ressemble pas du tout a la description que tu viens de faire !

Comment ça ? Demanda Draco perplexe.

Et bien , oui Matt est plutôt mignon et il gagne très bien sa vie c'est certain. Mais je …. Je crois qu aucune femme au monde n'échangerai sa vie contre la mienne !

Oh ! Je pensais que…

Combien de sucres dans ton thé ? le coupa la jeune femme.

Aucun merci.

Hermione souleva la tasse de Draco qui fit le tour de la table pour la saisir.

Ils s'essayèrent sur le canapé pour boire leur thé, quand Draco posa sa tasse et regarda fixement Hermione.

Quoi ? lui demanda t elle.

Où est passée la jeune fille forte et volontaire qui me remballais chaque fois que je venais la taquiner ?

Tu faisais plus que me taquiner Malfoy !

Désolé Granger ! Melle je sais tout !

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et se mirent à rire.

Où est elle maintenant Hermione ?Redemanda Draco.

Et le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça.

Elle a disparu avec le temps… répondit elle en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Alors il faut qu'elle revienne parce qu' elle me manque ! continua t il doucement.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement.

Bon je vais aller préparer ton lit maintenant… Il se fait tard l'air de rien !

Mon lit ? sursauta Draco.

Ben oui, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas dormir avec moi ! s'exclama Hermione en souriant.

Non je pensais… Non enfin ! Comment peut tu croire que je puisse vouloir dormir avec toi ? Enfin… pas que tu sois le genre de fille avec qui on ne veuille pas dormir au contraire , mais je n'aurai jamais … enfin…

C'est toi qui es mal à l'aise maintenant ! Dit la rouquine en rigolant. Allez viens m'aider ! Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser aller chercher un hôtel à cette heure ci !

Ils finirent leur thé et montèrent dans la chambre d'amis.

Hermione sortit quelques draps et une couverture et il commencèrent à faire le lit.

Alors Draco, continua t elle, tu es devenu quoi toi, après le collège ?

J'ai quitté le manoir.

Oh ! Et pourquoi ça… ?

Parce que ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois, de partir… répondit il.

Et tu fais quoi comme métier ?Demanda t elle.

Et bien j'aide les gens qui se sentent… seuls…

Un psychiatre quoi !

Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! dit Draco en souriant.

Et tes parents, ils vont bien ? continua Hermione en ajustant le drap.

Je crois oui, ma mère est allée vivre chez une tante après la mort de mon père.

Oh Draco je suis désolée !

Il ne faut pas, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à son dernier souffle, je me suis toujours obligé à rester prés d'eux. Mon père a fait beaucoup de mal dans sa vie mais il a beaucoup souffert en retour et il a mérité le repos.

J'en suis sûre ! répondit elle compatissante. Et il doit veiller sur toi de là où il est maintenant.

Hermione ?

Oui ? répondit elle en finissant de poser la couverture.

Il fit le tour du lit et posa ses mains blanches sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Hermione fut surprise mais elle se laissa faire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'un homme n'avait pas été aussi doux avec elle.

Ils étaient tous proches à présent, et le blond plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir Hermione. Vraiment heureux.

J'espère que tu pourra me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir étant plus jeunes car maintenant je suis revenu et je suis là pour toi. Je sens en toi tellement de blessures et de déceptions ! Je te sens si triste que je me demande comment tu peux encore tenir debout.

Hermione, les yeux humides, baissa la tête, le regard de Draco devenant insoutenable.

Mais il lui releva le visage et l'obligea à le regarder.

Laisse moi t'aider Hermione. Je suis là maintenant, alors laisse moi t'aider !

Soudain tout bascula. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé avec tant de douceur et de franchise.

Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ne serai ce que le quart de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Et ce soir, le garçon qu'elle aurait pensé détester toute sa vie, ce soir il la priait de le laisser l'aider.

Hermione fondit en larmes dans les bras de Draco. Il la tint serrée contre lui et l'assit sur le lit.

Elle pleura toute sa tristesse enfouie depuis trop longtemps, elle pleura tous ses regrets et toutes ses déceptions, toute sa peine.

Draco la berçait doucement et elle finit par s'endormir contre lui.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sous les draps.

Bonne nuit chère demoiselle ! Murmura t il en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

Puis il sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre alors si vous voulez la suite, n'oubliez pas !

PETIT BOUTON GO !

bisous à tous !


End file.
